Bilan Concert Mr Yéyé
by Goupix67
Summary: Vous, Space Cowboy/Cowgirl, n'avez pas pu assister à un concert de Mr Yéyé pour cause de positionnement géographique ou d'un imprévu ? Vous souhaitez lire un avis d'une personne s'y étant rendue pour avoir son ressenti ? Alors vous êtes servis avec mon petit compte-rendu de cette soirée ! CONCERT DE NANCY DU JEUDI 22 OCTOBRE 2015


**Hello !**

 **Alors aujourd'hui pas de "vraie" FanFic, mais un compte-rendu du concert de Mr Yéyé à Nancy du jeudi 22 octobre 2015 !**

 **Ayant déjà rédigé un résumé de la NéoCast et ayant constaté que cela vous avait plu, j'ai décidé de réitérer ce type d'écrit ! En plus, je sais que de nombreux Space Cowboys lisent mes FF alors... J'en profite pour tout vous raconter !**

* * *

Munis de nos T-Shirt Mr Yéyé (Space Cowboy ou Symbolik), toute la famille, constituée de ma mère, mon père, mon frère et moi-même, est fin prête pour le départ direction Nancy.

Enfin, après que j'ai enfilé mon kigurumi Panda, bien sûr.

Nous habitons aux alentours de Strasbourg en Alsace, il y a donc environ deux heures de route entre les deux villes.

Nous sommes tous excités, mais certains le montrent plus que d'autres, notamment mon frère et moi (ouais, en fait c'est surtout moi :P).

Le trajet paraît très rapide, peut-être est-ce dû au fait que nous avons écouté les chansons de Yéyé en boucle dans la voiture en chantant à tue-tête...

Soudainement, nous arrivons sur une route complètement déserte, direction Pagney-derrière-Barine. Nous avons un peu (mais juste un peu) flippé, franchement à part les vaches et notre voiture, il n'y avait personne...

Bref.

L'enseigne de "Chez Paulette" se dessine enfin au loin, et je peux vous dire que je me suis retenue d'hurler de joie.

Arrivés à l'entrée, devinez qui nous croisons. Non, sérieusement, devinez. LE PAPE !

Nan je déconne, nous avons croisé le superbe Yéyé Liquini et son équipe de malades ! Nous avons pu discuter avec eux, faire des photos (dont certaines sont sur Twitter), des dédicaces et des gros câlins !

Franchement, ils étaient super gentils, on avait envie de rester avec eux pendant le reste de la tournée !

Ah oui, au fait, avec mon kigurumi j'ai échappé de peu à une mort certaine, planifiée le lendemain du concert. Heureusement que je n'étais qu'à moitié un panda, et que MC Panda (Julien Bellamy) était clément avec moi !

Après diverses conversations, exaltations et changements de T-Shirt (nous avons reçu 2 T-Shirts du Pandémie Tour !), le concert débute.

Tout d'abord, nous avons en première partie, deux groupes qui interprètent quelques unes de leurs chansons. Je ne connaissais aucun des groupes de la première partie, donc j'ai écouté d'une oreille pour découvrir des nouveaux groupes.

Mention spéciale au groupe Cadmium, avec Vled Tapas. Très original, dans un style très psychédélique, plaisant à écouter.

Mais je dois admettre que je n'étais pas dans des conditions optimales pour me concentrer sur des nouveautés. Je voyais Yéyé faire des allers-retours dans la salle donc bon, je me concentrais plus sur lui que sur ce qui se passait sur scène...

Puis, après le changement d'instruments, le noir tombe dans la salle, sur la scène.

Un homme, vêtu d'une chemise à carreaux rouges, d'une veste noire, et portant sur ses cheveux bruns bouclés son fidèle couvre-chef de paille muni de lunettes steampunk se découpe dans la pénombre.

Les premières Space Cowgirls hurlent à pleins poumons, tandis que les notes de Cabaret Noir retentissent dans la salle. Tout le public chante avec Yéyé, et cela pendant tout le concert. Les chansons incontournables de la dernière saison s'enchaînent ("Je ne suis pas une erreur", "Ogre", "Je suis une étoile"...) mais également les autres chants appréciés par le public des autres saisons ("Complice par le silence", "Internet est à nous", "Je perds mes mots"...).

Je tiens notamment à féliciter la fabuleuse interprétation de "Ton heure viendra", qui m'a même fait verser une petite larme !

Le concert bat son plein jusqu'à la fin où nous avons un super duo Yéyé & Vled Tapas pour "L'ange déchu", ainsi que le duo Yéyé & Julien pour "Génocide Panda" (c'était LA raison pour laquelle j'étais venue en kigu !) !

Pour terminer en beauté, tous les Space Cowboys se font un câlin groupé, avec, au milieu de l'étreinte, un Yéyé écrasé par tout l'amour l'entourant !

Le chanteur disparaît quelques minutes dans les loges pour se rhabiller (eh oui on a eu droit au strip-tease sur scène !), et je reprends lentement mes esprits.

Ce concert était le meilleur de ma vie. Littéralement. J'étais à 2-3 concerts dans ma vie, mais celui-là les surpasse tous. La musique, le chant, le public, tout le monde s'est déchaîné et éclaté.

Un Yéyé tout fringant ressort et court vers ses Space Cowboys qui attendent pour un câlin.

Je prends une photo avec lui, également avec Julien qui était orné d'une magnifique veste panda couverte de sang, pour former le duo des pandas !

J'allais ensuite me diriger vers le groupe de fans entourant Yéyé, quand...

"Excuse moi ?"

Je vois une jeune fille se diriger vers moi. J'étais encore en kigurumi, du coup je pense qu'elle veut me faire une remarque dessus. Mais c'est quelque chose de beaucoup plus puissant qui m'attend...

"- Excuse moi... Je voulais savoir si, sur Twitter, tu seras pas Goupix...

\- Oui, Goupix67, c'est moi !"

Quand j'ai répondu ça, j'ai cru avoir un craquage de cerveau.

"- Oui, c'est ça ! Bon, je sais qu'on ne s'est pas beaucoup parlé, mais je suis Siffly le Poulpe...

\- OUIIIIII ! JE TE CONNAIS !"

On explose de joie toutes les deux, gros câlins, bisous... J'ai même pris une petite photo !

Du coup je souhaite remercier Siffly pour m'avoir reconnue et abordée ! Je te nèm et te bénis à tout jamais !

Et maintenant, je souhaite remercier toutes les autres personnes qui me tiennent à cœur.

Tout d'abord, je voulais remercier les gens qui étaient présents à ce concert. En effet, sans eux, le concert n'aurait peut-être pas eu lieu, du coup je n'aurai pas pu voir le groupe Mr Yéyé. Même de mon point de vue de Space Cowgirl, j'ai trouvé cette cohésion du public envers le groupe et le projet en général très touchante, et je suis fière d'appartenir à une communauté aussi dévouée et aimante que celle-là ! (#SpaceCowboysBestPublic !)

Ensuite, même du haut de mon statut de spectatrice je souhaite remercier les propriétaires de "Chez Paulette" qui ont pu louer une super salle aux groupes présents !

Enfin, les principaux acteurs de cette magnifique soirée, le groupe Mr Yéyé.

Merci, merci infiniment pour cette soirée de dingue que vous nous avez offert. Merci aussi pour l'accueil chaleureux et aimant que vous nous avez fait, c'était extrêmement touchant !

Toute la famille strasbourgeoise de l'espace vous remercie !

Revenons donc au concert : merci à Maxime (batterie), Baptiste (guitare), Axel (basse) et Jonathan (son) pour la musique de dingue que vous nous avez balancée, c'était dément !

Merci à Julien (vidéo, manager et MC PANDA), Maxime (photo) et Dom (billetterie) étant présents avant et après le spectacle, qui étaient super sympas ! C'était super plaisant de parler avec vous les gars !

Et enfin, merci, merci, merci infiniment à Yéyé ! Le show était assuré avec une telle bête de scène, sa voix portait super bien, c'est un ange !

Si tu lis ces quelques lignes Yéyé, sache que tu as changé ma manière d'être.

Tu vois, grâce à toi j'ai pu passer une soirée inoubliable. J'ai rencontré de fabuleuses personnes, et même une fille avec qui je discute sur Twitter !

Je te dois pleins de choses Yéyé, alors merci du fond du cœur.

Vous êtes une équipe super sympa et accueillante.

Vous avez le cœur et le talent sur la main.

Vous êtes proches de votre public.

Et ça, c'est beau.


End file.
